Yo te diré
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO. Una agenda, un problema de niños y un poco de amor... simple y complicado a la vez. Milo/Camus


_**Yo te diré**_

Milo x Camus_**  
**_

_**.  
**_

-¿Alguien puede decirme que color combina mejor con este tono?-la sutil voz de su maestro de arte le hizo volver a la realidad en pocos segundos. No había estado tomando apuntes, ni alguna palabra que le sugiriera que materia estaban pasando en toda la clase, y por si fuera poco ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia de sacar su cuaderno de la mochila.

Ni el lápiz…

Ni el estuche…

Por alguna extraña y mística razón sus manos estaban sudando desde que había tomado asiento en su pupitre y el estómago le estaba doliendo a mares. Bueno, sería lo más obvio si "Él", estaba sentado al lado suyo, a sólo unos milímetros de distancia, chocando codo con codo; y sentir parte de su tersa piel no era algo que un chico como él pudiera tolerar.

-Si joven Acuario-

-Me parece que el rojo es el más indicado -

Oh si, y ahora le estaba latiendo el corazón a mil por hora, palpitando por cada palabra que él soltaba hacia el profesor.

Odiaba que eso le pasara cada vez que "él" hablaba en clase de arte, o cuando estaba corriendo las maratones en educación física. ¿Si se muriera de un ataque cardiaco allí mismo "él" giraría sus carmines ojos para mirarlo siquiera como algo más que un mero compañero de puesto?:

Quizás si, quizás no.

¿A quién quería engañar?

Él no se giraría para mirarlo, seguro lo dejaría tirado en el suelo para que otro tuviera que recogerlo.

-Cami-suspiró pesadamente, mientras sus pensamientos se apoderaban de toda su razón, ahora él no estaba en la clase, si no en el más recóndito lugar de su corazón. Sentía al mismo tiempo como los ojos del profesor estaban sobre él, y no quería ser sacado de la clase por sus gritos en frente del mismísimo Camus de acuario.

Ante él, debía de ser diferente.

Debía de ser alguien elegante y con porte.

Pero vamos, no es que sea fácil decirle a tu entre comillas "mejor amigo" que te enamoraste de él.

¿Los problemas?

Primero: Hasta donde sabía Camus no era gay, así que descartemos la "romántica" declaración de amor, propuestas de noviazgo y "sinónimos".

Segundo: ¿Y si se intentaba declarar regalándole una caja de esas cursis en forma de corazón, esas con bombones rellenos de chocolate?; hasta donde sabía siempre funcionada con las chicas en san Valentín, ¿pero y los hombres?

-Camus es alérgico al chocolate- ¡Diablos!, otra magnifica idea que se iba directo al tarro de la basura.

Tercero: al menos podría intentar dirigirle la palabra, por que si somos sinceros, durante el transcurso del año no le había dicho más que un cortante y vacío "Hola"; y con ello, sus posibilidades de un acercamiento más que como un mero compañero de puesto se reducían a cero.

Vaya lío en el que se había metido.

¿Y todo por qué?

Por que un día descubrió que "fatalmente" era gay.

¿Y si Camus resultaba ser normal?

Ya podía imaginárselo, primero se quedaría callado escuchándolo, como siempre, luego se tocaría el mentón; y al final buscaría las palabras exactas para humillarlo.

-A mí no me gustan los hombres de tu calaña- y le apuntarían con el dedo y le dirían algo como lo que dice la canción "stereo sexual" de Mecano, y no le quedaría más que juntarse con Aphrodite, y sus amigos lo dejarían de lado; y tendría que sentarse en un pupitre en la esquina de la sala alejado de todos donde no le llega la luz del sol; tendría que cambiarse el nombre, unirse a la secta de belleza de Aphrodite, o meterse en algún monasterio para ocultar la terrible verdad; y debería cambiar la dirección de su casa y….

-Antares, ¿puede decirme que tono le combina al rojo dicho por su compañero?-

¡Alto!...estaba a punto de entrar en "un posible pánico momentáneo por que no sabes si tu amigo es gay" y había creído oír a una mosca zumbar cerca de su oído.

¿Le habían hablado?, bueno, tal como le entra por una oreja le salía por la otra.

Sigamos con su estado de "volverse loco momentáneamente"

…Y lo peor sería que Camus no le hablaría más, ni Shaka ni… ¡stop!, ¿a quién le importaba la copia del buda en este momento?: A él no, pero bien conocía un tierno gatito pelirrojo que comienza con "A" y termina con "Ioria" igual de preocupado que él.

Ya podía ver la escena, como cuando estas en el mundial estreno de Star wars "La venganza de los Sidth", mirando justo el momento cuando al protagonista lo están por matar y enviar a la lava ardiendo; y estas por gritar que salven al pobre de Anakin Skywalker, alias "Lord Vader", y el corazón te latía a mil por hora, suplicando por que no se queme su escultural cuerpo y cada minuto que pasa para ti es una tortura y….

De acuerdo, quizás estamos exagerando.

Seamos más realistas….

Escogería el lugar y momentos apropiados, y allí le diría que era un raro maniaco desviado sexualmente.

O peor….

Quizás…le diría….

_-Ya no quiero sentarme más a tú lado Antares_- y lo llamaría por su apellido y no por Milo.

…..No quiero sentarme más a tu lado…

….Sentarme más a tu lado….

….Más a tu lado….

….A tú lado….

-Antares-

-¡¡¡Noooo!!! ¡Yo no estoy desviado, yo soy normal!- ¡Bravo!, y para rematar se le ocurría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, ¡eso!, ¡denle el premio novel de los idiotas!

-¡Antares!, ¡deja de decir estupideces y siéntate!-

¿Sentarse?.... ¡Oh por Dios!

_-Alguien dispáreme, ¡por piedad!-_ de acuerdo, nadie le dispararía, por que las probabilidades de que Death Mask tenga un revolver calibre veinte tres son muy….escasas.

-¿Qué fue eso de "no soy desviado" Milo?-

Podría haber sido otra persona, por favor, pudo haber sido cualquiera de la sala, ¡Pero tenía que ser ÉL!

De inmediato Milo giró sus ojos azules para mirarle.

Allí estaba él, apoyando una de sus manos en su mentón y la otra sosteniendo un lápiz en su cuaderno.

Aquellos labios carnosos se estaban moviendo dentro de su boca, modulando, pronunciando un claro "idiota", que nadie, aparte de él leyó. Sus carmines orbes le estaban fulminando para que se dejará de hacer el ridículo, ¿pero por qué?, ¿acaso lo estaba avergonzando?

Bueno…estaba sentado al lado de él, ¿eso valdría?

Definitivamente Camus se estaba burlando de él. ¡De él!, ¡su prácticamente mejor amigo!

-Estás pálido Antares-

Antares….

Antares…

"_Y no le llamaría Milo, sino Antares"_

-¡Nada que te interese Maldito Cubo de Hielo!-

¿Y ahora que alacrán le picaba a éste?

-¿Disculpa?-

Se quedó callado, ya habría otro momento para disculparse con el Acuariano. ¿Verdad?

.

…_**Bésame, ¿tan extraño es?...**_

…_**Tienes el sabor de lo equivocado…**_

…_**Debe ser que desde hace un mes…**_

…_**Todo entre los dos se nos ha mezclado….**_

.

¿Le habían…gritado?... ¡a él!, ¡a Camus de Acuario!, el segundo mejor de la clase, al que nadie siquiera se atrevía a pedirle un lápiz ni una mísera goma. ¡A no, a este alacrán se le estaba pasando la mano!, él no había hecho nada, ¡sólo le había preguntado por que estaba pálido!

-No te molestes en decirme algo, no te "tomaré" en cuenta-recalcó la frase para que sonara hiriente, giró su mirada hasta otro puesto, él no tenía por que preguntarle nada sobre su "extraña locura", ni siquiera le interesaba. ¿O si?, quizás en el fondo de su frío y al mismo tiempo sufrido corazón quiso saber algo que nadie supiera del escorpión. Vamos, ¿no sería obvio por qué a la mayoría del colegio le gustaba Antares?

¿Y él?,¿ sentía algo por ese chico que se la pasaba gritando en clase, saltando, haciéndose el galán con todos?

_-Es sólo curiosidad- _se dijo, quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza en un fugaz movimiento de esta.

O no Cami, yo te digo que no es una mera curiosidad, podrás mentirle a todos, pero a tu corazón no mi niño.

Los sentimientos no se controlan.

-Joven Antares te quedarás aquí a hacer la limpieza como castigo, y no se hablará más del tema- de acuerdo, quizás el escorpión no se merecía eso, pero ¿había interrumpido la clase cierto? Lo único que podía hacer, quizás, era quedarse a ayudarle.

¿Verdad?

_-No, sé lo merece por escandaloso-_

Cuando levantó su mirada hacía Milo, vislumbró como las mejillas de éste estaban algo sonrojadas, y como sus ojitos azules brillaban tristemente. ¿Tan importante había sido lo que estaba pensando?....o quizás… ¿estaría así por sus palabras?

_-No le dirijas la palabra Camus, no sedas ante sus ojitos de cordero degollado_- su cabeza seguía maquinando frases crueles, pero vamos, él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que quedarse a ayudarlo, tenía práctica de karate y una larga sección de química.

Cuando el profesor terminó de "darle su sermón a Milo", él dejó de pensar en cosas extrañas. No quería que el remordimiento de culpa le ganara, ¡no señor!, ¡no a Camus de acuario!

-¿Algún voluntario?-

Volvió a girar su vista, para no "toparse con sus ojitos suplicantes" y se quedó en silencio, esperando la respuesta del profesor.

-De acuerdo, por votación unánime lo harás tú solo Milo, que te sirva de lección-

En ese momento sonó la campana del timbre y todos sin excepción se levantaron de sus pupitres, Camus miró al escorpión antes de irse de la sala.

Lástima que no se había percatado de que algo se le estaba olvidando debajo de la mesa.

Algo muy importante.

.

_**...Y ahora es como si recién te conociera...**_

_**...¡Eres fresca!...**_

_**...Y en el viento te haces brisa cuando llegas....**_

.

¡Perfecto!, ¡eso Milo!, ¡déjate como un gran y perfecto idiota ante el acuariano!, ¿había alguien más impulsivo e ingenuo que él en la sala?

No

Y ahora sus probabilidades de estar más cerca de su platónico amor se habían definitivamente ido por el drenaje, quizás ahora estarían dándose una buena vida en el tubo del escusado.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta su silla, corriéndola y de inmediato se sentó en su mesa. No tenía ganas de limpiar aún la sala, ¿alguien querría en su situación? ¡Se había dejado como un tonto en frente de Cami!

Sin quererlo sintió algo romperse dentro suyo, algo tan grande y tan frágil al mismo tiempo como una pequeña hoja que cae en otoño. Apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos, y dejó que su mirada vagara por el resto de la sala, pensar era lo que peor podía hacer en ese momento; y para colmo no tenía música alegre en su mp4, sólo las tontas canciones corta venas que Aphrodite escuchaba cuando "Maski", lo dejaba hablando solo o pagando en una cita.

¿Por qué era tan difícil que las cosas le resultaran a él?

-Buda debe de odiarme- o no mi niño, primero únete a Buda y luego hablamos de eso.

Cerró los ojos experimentando como el aire frío de la tarde estaba penetrando en su pequeño cuerpo, tenía mucho frío y el ánimo le había caído por el suelo.

Mejor terminar de una vez la limpieza, para irse a su casa y meterse a su cama de una buena vez.

Borrón y cuenta nueva al día, mañana llegaría con una sonrisa radiante y nadie, que comience con "Ca" y termine con "Mus" se atrevería a humillarlo enfrente de todos.

Sus piernas se movieron rápidas, mientras sus manos movían las mesas, y ordenaba el desorden dejado por sus compañeros.

Sin quererlo algo le llamó la atención, y estaba justamente debajo del banco de su Cami.

-¿Una agenda de Harry Potter?- se preguntó.

Bien razonemos, al único que conocía que fuera fanático de HP era Aioria, y esa agenda no estaba precisamente en el puesto del gato pelirrojo. Estaba debajo del puesto de Camus, tenía el "olor de su Camus" y hasta había una página abierta en ella, manchada con un poco de tinta.

Milo ahora estaba en una encrucijada, quizas la más grande de toda su vida.

¿Devolver o no devolver la agenda?....

Primero lo primero, asegurarse de que la "supuesta pertenencia" fuera de su Cami.

-¿Eres una cosa muy importante cierto?- ahora si que estaba loco, ¡le estaba hablando a una agenda, por todos los cielos!

¡Ya ábrela de una vez!

-Camus M Acuario-

Oh por Dios… ¡esto debía de ser un aviso divino!, ¡era algo de Camus, algo que nadie más debía haber visto! Pero… ¿él podría ver lo que había dentro de esta pequeña agendita, de ese cuaderno que quizás guardaba los más recónditos secretos del acuariano?

¿Quizás algo como en una buena novela de Shakespeare o un poema de Adolfo Becker declarándole su amor platónico y depravado a él?

-¡¡¡Cami!!!- se quedó en silencio al abrir la agenda.

-¿Qué es esto?- en ella no habían frases de amor, ni siquiera una mera canción trascrita, sólo un correo electrónico y una foto del dueño.

Otra vez su nefasta personalidad le estaba jugando malas pasadas, ¿Qué hacer con la foto?

¿Quedársela?

-¿Se molestará si la saco?- Su "Milo bueno" le decía que no tocará la foto, que la dejara en donde estaba y que dejara la agenda donde sus manos la habían topado. Que si la tomaba Camus nunca más le hablaría aunque no hubiera tenido nada la hoja, ni la mera agenda.

Pero…su "Milo malvado" le decía que la sacara, y que se llevara la foto para hacer un altar con velas y muñequitos budú, y que podría enamorar al acuariano con uno de esos hechizos que Kanon le vendía a Saga sin saber que su gemelo quería usarlo en él mismo, que lo tuviera como una sacristía a la que debería de rendir culto todos los días hasta que Camus le pidiera que fueran novios.

Bien, la elección era muy sencilla.

-Me quedaré con la foto-

Giró su vista hasta la puerta de la sala, antes de guardar todas sus cosas, y terminar de arreglarse para ir a su casa.

¿Y el correo?

Quizás podría ser muy útil, pero ¿qué posibilidad había que Camus estuviera conectado el mismo día, justo a la hora en que él se conectara y más encima para rematarlo le hablara?

Ninguna, pero no tenía que perder.

.

_**...Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer....**_

_**...¡Amémonos a escondidas nena!...**_

_**....Estemos donde nadie este...**_

_**....Hagamos de nuestro amor el secreto más profundo....**_

_**....Aunque lo cante todo el mundo...**_

_**...¡Y que!...**_

_**.  
**_

-¡Dime que SI la guardé!- había tirado todas las cosas de su mochila, y había estado sacando una y otra y otra vez los cuadernos de ella, tirando las hojas buscando como un condenado esa dichosa agenda. ¡Que vergüenza si alguien se topaba con ella!, ¡nadie podía saber que era un fan más de HP¡ ¡¡¡y menos del Harry/Draco!!!

-No, no, no ,no, ¡NO¡- él nunca entraba en pánico, ni siquiera si se sacaba una mala nota ¡pero esto era de vida y muerte!, ¡era su reputación la que estaba en juego si alguien osaba leer la última página de la agenda donde "fugazmente claro" había dibujado un corazón con el nombre completo del escorpión!

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido hacer eso?, ¡él!

-Por favor kamisama si alguien la encuentre que sea Shaka- si fuera Shaka no tendría "cara para criticarle" ya que si hacemos un pequeño flash back Camus le había ayudado al rubio a definir sus sentimientos por el gato, que no hayan dado aún el paso es otra historia.

De acuerdo, al parecer nadie bajaría del cielo diciéndole "toma" "aquí esta tu súper agenda" ni le llamarían por teléfono diciendo que la tenían, ¿Por qué?, ¡por que al muy pelotudo se le había olvidado escribir el teléfono y el curso al que pertenecía, ¿pero cuantos Camus de Acuario podrían haber en el colegio?

-Piensa, piensa- bien, haz memoria mi querido cubito, ¿dónde fue la última vez que la viste?

¡Eureka!, debajo del pupitre de su puesto.

Entonces no había ningún peligro, la buscaría al día siguiente cuando fuera a la sala.

Sin peligro de que "alguien que comienza con Mi y termina con Lo" vea su deforme corazón rojo radiante y su nombre grabado en el.

Llevó sus manos por su cabellera, ¿y ahora?

-Me conectaré- se dijo el acuariano, prendiendo la pantalla del pc y conectando la salida de su msn versión 8.5; de inmediato, la pantalla de "admitir usuario" apareció en ella.

"Poison of cristal te ha agregado a su lista de amigos, ¿Deseas recibir mensajes de este usuario?

Una buena pregunta…primero… ¿cómo habían conseguido su correo?

La única posibilidad era muy remota en el planeta pero no imposible, a menos que algún corazón desapiado allá amenazado a Shaka a que le dé su correo, para extorsionarle y sacarle información de los próximos exámenes y así impedirle a él, Camus de Acuario, obtener el mejor puesto de la maratón de relatos de drama de la temporada.

¿Y Dita?

Imposible, era demasiado carismático para que le preguntaran a él.

Descartado completamente.

Sólo tenía una idea, y estaba bien seguro de que era esa.

-Mi agenda- de inmediato, le dió clic al mouse y agregó el usuario a su lista.

Al parecer la pasaría muy bien con su "nuevo amigo".

.

_**....¿Cómo vez lo que nos pasó?...**_

_**....Aquí hará que no me esta preocupando....**_

_**....Y a la vez verte sonreír....**_

_**....Tú sonrisa en mil siempre te distingue....**_

_**....El placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto....**_

_**....La paródica alegría de oponernos ante el resto....**_

.

Estaba en blanco….sus ojos no podían leer lo que estaban viendo en la pantalla de su computadora, y los dedos le estaban temblando notoriamente. "Lord of ice atacs te ha agregado a su lista de contactos".

Y…¡estaba conectado!, ¡¡a sólo un click de distancia entre su amor platónico y él! ¡Oh, esto era lo mejor, no, ¡era un aura divina que le estaba mandado señales para que se convirtiera al budismo!

-¡Nunca más me burlaré de ti Shaka!-

Se lanzó como buen novato al teclado, para mandarle un mensaje

¡Stop!

Él no tenía que mandarle un mensaje, él debía de escribirle, ¿bien le había agregado a la lista no?, entonces podía escribir un cortante "hola" en la máquina.

Cinco minutos después estaba como un tonto absorbiendo las palabras de la pantalla…

.

**Mataré al que tenga mi agenda dice:**

-Hola, ¿quién eres?-

.

Era mucho más que un cortante hola. ¿Pero debería decirle?

Además el mensaje era un tanto "amenazador", y si descubría que tenía su agenda seguro no viviría para contarlo.

Mmm, ahora podía usar todo su aire "seductor", pero si lo usaba podía ser descubierto inmediatamente, lo mejor era actuar como otra persona, ¡si!, ¡quizás como Aioria!

-Demasiados miaus para la pantalla-

¿O Aphro?

-No sé tanto de estética, y las revistas se las llevó a su casa para tirárselas en la cara a Mysti-

.

**Mataré al que tenga mi agenda dice:**

-¿Estas allí?, si no me hablas me voy entonces...-

.

¡No!, ¡que no se desconecte!

-¡Buda no cortes la luz hoy, sé que no creo en ti ni en tus patanerías del budismo, reencarnaciones ni nada, pero no lo dejes desconectarse, incluso córtale el sistema, el mouse, lo que sea pero no el msn!-

¡Piensa Milo!

-Dios lo que me estoy pidiendo- ¡esto era muy complicado! , ni DM, ni Shura, ni Mu….

-¡¡¡A la mierda!!! ¡¡Me la juego por este!!-

.

**Inyectando veneno para apagar tu amor dice:**

-Soy Shaka, aún no me acostumbro a esto de las pc Camus-

.

_**...Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer....**_

_**...¡Amémonos a escondidas nena!...**_

_**....Estemos donde nadie este...**_

_**....Hagamos de nuestro amor el secreto más profundo....**_

_**....Aunque lo cante todo el mundo...**_

_**...¡Y que!...**_

_**.**_

**Inyectando veneno para apagar tu amor dice:**

-Soy Shaka, aún no me acostumbro a esto de las pc Camus-

.

-Así que Shaka, interesante- bueno, al menos ya tenía la "identidad" de su nuevo amigo, ahora lo mejor era una buena conversación para pillarlo.

Quizás si fuera Shaka. ¿Verdad?, ¿además alguien más sabría su correo si no se lo daba a nadie de la sala?

-Bien, te daré una oportunidad, si me pareces aburrido me desconectaré-se dijo, cuando llevó sus dedos por sobre el teclado, y comenzó a escribir.

Sería fácil pillarlo, sólo había una persona con la que el acuariano podía mantener por más de una hora una conversación… y no era precisamente con el virgo.

.

**Mataré al que tenga mi agenda dice:**

-¿Qué estas haciendo Buda?, yo estoy escuchando "Pegasus For ever" de Marina del Ray-

.

Bien, si era Shaka, no le parecería extraño que escuchara esas canciones románticas con buen ritmo. Además, ambos eran fanáticos de Marina de Ray, especialmente el rubio.

.

**Inyectando veneno para apagar tu amor dice:**

-Ese tema es estupendo, yo estoy escuchando Satanía de Mägo de Oz-

.

Bien esto era algo nuevo, él sabía que la música no era algo ajeno a Shaka, pero… ¿Mägo de Oz?, es la primea vez que Shaka le decía que le gustara un grupo de Música prácticamente ajeno a las creencias del Budismo.

Probemos con otra cosa.

.

**Mataré al que tenga mi agenda dice:**

-Shaka… ¿puedo contarte algo?...-

.

¡Bravo!, él sabía muy bien que el rubio nunca rechazaba un buen secreto, ojojo, esto sería muy divertido, y de paso podría desahogarse de algo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro desde hace muchos días.

.

**Inyectando veneno para apagar tu amor dice:**

-No quiero que me digas cosas que involucren a alguien-

.

Eso mi buen amigo, date por muerto.

-Tú no eres Shaka, sé perfectamente quien eres por que hemos durado más de media hora hablando, y no podrás engañarme-

.

…_**Nunca lo podrán saber, pongamos mucho cuidado….**_

…_**En lo que hacemos y delante de quien…**_

…_**Es solo cuestión de ver, que yo no hablo como si nada…**_

…_**Que nos escapemos te propondré…**_

.

Cuando vio aquel mensaje en la pantalla lo mejor que pudo hacer fue decirle que no le contara, vamos, no quería meterse en problemas por causa de que Camus creía que era el rubio, ya tenía suficiente con que no le hubiera querido hablar en toda la mañana luego de su ataque de locura.

.

**Confundido por tu culpa dice:**

-En serio, necesito que alguien me escuche.-

.

Estaba algo aturdido, ¿por qué el cambio de nombre?; y si era tan importante ¿por qué no lo llamaba a él?, ¿no que era su mejor amigo? A menos que…. ¿tuviera que ver con él? ¿Y si estaba enojado aún?, si no quería verle o peor….y si…

.

**Confundido por tu culpa dice:**

-Bueno si no quieres saberlo no me importa, pero de todas maneras te lo contaré.

Es algo sobre "tú sabes quien", no sé, me sentí…mal luego de lo que le hice sin querer hoy día, ya sabes, talvez no debí de ser demasiado duro; y debí de quedarme a ayudarle a limpiar como me decía mi conciencia, pero ¡tú sabes que mi orgullo me supera Buda!, ¿Qué podía hacer?. ¿Decirle que lo quería en la sala a caso? Vamos, eso es de poco estilo para mi gusto.-

¿Sala?... ¿querer?, ¿tú sabes quien?

-A Camus le gusta alguien- la primera reacción fue de soltar el mouse y desconectarse inmediatamente, la segunda fue "déjate llevar por el juego, aún tienes esperanzas", pero, ¿a quién quería engañar?, ¡él nunca se enamoraría de él!

Primero: era hombre

Segundo: era muy infantil para Cami

Tercero: ya no tenía excusas para bajarse más la autoestima

**.**

**Inyectando veneno para apagar tu amor dice:**

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

.

Se quedó en silencio, vislumbrando nuevamente como las palabras se grababan poco a poco en la pantalla del ordenador.

Tuvo miedo cuando pudo leer el mensaje completamente.

.

**Confundido por tu culpa dice:**

-¿Puedes juntarte conmigo en la fuente de agua de la plaza? Tú sabes que soy tímido y mañana es catorce de febrero, sólo te pido que le dejes un regalo bajo su puesto.

No te lo pediría si pudiera hacerlo yo, pero…. ¡esto me supera!-

.

-No puedo hacer eso, si lo hago sabrá que no soy Buda y me va a odiar-

- Ya te metiste en esto Milo, así que mejor termínalo como buen hombre que eres-

.

**Inyectando veneno para apagar tu amor dice:**

-Está bien, ¿a qué hora?-

.

**Confundido por tu culpa dice:**

-De inmediato, por cierto Shaka ¿no tendrás mi agenda de HP?, recuerdo haberla dejado en uno de los puestos-

.

**Inyectando veneno para apagar tu amor dice:**

-Si, ¿la llevo?-

.

**Confundido por tu culpa dice:**

-¿Tengo que decírtelo?, obvio Buda. Recuerda comprarle un regalo a Aioria.

Saludos, nos vemos, ¿no me dejes pagando eh?-

.

**Inyectando veneno para apagar tu amor dice:**

-Nunca lo haría-

.

…_**Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer…**_

…_**¡Amémonos a escondidas nena!…**_

…_**Estemos donde nadie este…**_

…_**Hagamos de nuestro amor el secreto más profundo…**_

…_**Aunque lo cante todo el mundo…**_

…_**¡Y qué!..**_

.

Diez minutos después, Milo estaba sentado esperando a que Camus apareciera para dejarle su regalo a "Shaka". Sus manos estaban temblando, y no digamos que su corazón estaba tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado, ¡estaba apunto de estallar de su pecho!, no podía si quiera controlar los latidos de éste; ni el sonrojo ni nada, el sólo pensar lo que su Cami le diría cuando lo viera le tenía los nervios de punta.

Así que como buen "cobarde" no llegaría a la fuente de agua, no, eso si que no, diez minutos antes había escrito una carta pidiéndole disculpas por dejarle pagando, en el fondo quería decirle que era él y no Shaka.

Pero vamos, no era muy buena idea que digamos, Camus era tan orgulloso como vengativo y las mentiras él no las tolera.

Y él tampoco.

Se quedaría esperando en una banquita del frente de la plaza para asegurarse de que el otro llegara al lugar acordado y viera la nota, luego seguiría su camino y volvería a la escuela para seguir su rutinaria vida de todos los días.

Por lo menos aún podría conservar la foto.

.

…_**Nunca lo podrán saber, pongamos mucho cuidado….**_

…_**En lo que hacemos y delante de quien…**_

…_**Es solo cuestión de ver, que yo no hablo como si nada…**_

…_**Que nos escapemos te propondré…**_

.

Se acercó lentamente por detrás de la espalda, ¿creyeron que era tan idiota como para llegar al lugar citado en el momento indicado?, por supuesto que no, a él, Camus de Acuario, sólo un verdadero genio podría superarle en inteligencia y en planes malvados.

Desde hace diez minutos le había visto llegar, y efectivamente esa persona estaba sentada en una de las bancas del frente de la fuente de agua.

Al menos hubiera escogido un lugar más alejado de la fuente, pero al parecer estaba tan nervioso que no pudo pensar en una mejor cuartada que esa.

Vaya pelotudo de Milo.

Pero debía de alabarle algo, nunca nadie había sido tan listo como para llevarse su agenda, sacar el correo de su msn y más encima intentar pasarse por otra persona que obviamente no tenía msn y no estaba en la ciudad a esa hora.

¿Por qué lo sabía?

Por que había dejado a Shaka en un cine con Aioria.

Cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible de su víctima, llevó sus finos labios hasta su oído, para deleitarlo con su voz.

Y dejarlo sin aire irremediablemente

.

…_**Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer…**_

…_**¡Amémonos a escondidas nena!…**_

…_**Estemos donde nadie este…**_

…_**Hagamos de nuestro amor el secreto más profundo…**_

…_**Aunque lo cante todo el mundo…**_

…_**¡Y qué!..**_

_**.**_

-Hola "Shaka"- sintió como unos labios carnosos se estaban moviendo detrás de él. No, ¡era imposible!, si tenía la cuartada perfecta, ¡así no era como debían de haberle salido las cosas! Era injusto y vergonzoso, incluso había llegado diez minutos antes para verlo llegar a la fuente, y al parecer…él…

-¿Puedo sentarme "Shaka"?- y ahora su voz era tan sarcástica, y él no tenia ni un pi de habla, estaba quieto, sin poder moverse por culpa de esa boca, ¿acaso todo el tiempo supo que era él detrás del seudónimo de Shaka? ¡Acaso había dicho esas cosas sólo par atraerlo a una trampa en la que luego seguramente le escupiría en la cara que no quería ser más su amigo!

-Hola…Camus- bien, por lo menos había podido decirle algo.

-Mírame a la cara cuando me hables- oh si, y ahora su voz estaba molesta, muy molesta. Ni siquiera podía definir lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ni podía soltar la agenda, ¡diablos! la estaba apretando tan fuerte que creía que la rompería.

Milo sólo puedo mantener su cabeza gacha, ¿levantarla?, ¡no tenía cara par hacerlo!, ¡por supuesto que no iba a levantarla!

-Milo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?, te habrías ahorrado este mal entendido-¿No lo estaba retando?, ¡no lo estaba dejando como el más grande idiota del planeta!, ni mucho menos le estaba jalando los cabellos, ni escupiendo palabras como las que le diría Afro a Maski si lo pillara con Misty cenando, ni tampoco estaba experimentando las lavas del infierno devorándolo vivo.

Estaba seguro… que usaría otro método para humillarlo más.

-¿Estás molesto?-

-Molesto no sería la frase que usaría, desilusionado si, confundido, quizás enojado, creía que tenías agallas Milo-

Eso era lo peor, sentirse molesto era una cosa, pero…desilusionado era algo que no podía describirse, era algo…tan vacío y como dolía…

-¿Siempre lo supiste…cierto?- la voz le sonó algo adormecida, y no digamos que el otro le hizo algún gesto para que cambiase el tono de su voz.

Si tan sólo pudiese tragárselo la tierra.

-Si-

-¿Cómo?-

-Shaka estaba en una cita, yo mismo lo dejé antes de conectarme al msn-

Había sido tan idiota.

-Entonces me voy, no tengo nada que hacer aquí-

-No te he dicho que puedes irte-

-Yo no quiero quedarme-

-¿Y si te dijera que quiero que te quedes Milo?-

Guardó silencio, antes de pensar bien, quizás….muy remotamente el msn no fuera una burda trampa como el creía.

-¿Para que sería?-

-Ya te lo dije-

-No quiero, no quiero que me uses de vía para algo que no tienes el valor de hacer, ¡mírate!, ¿quién es el mas cobarde?, ¿tú que intentas acercarte a alguien por medio de otro? o ¿yo, que hace hasta lo imposible por que me mires?-

-Milo eres mi amigo-

-¿Qué clase de amigo?, ¡qué pretendes!-

De inmediato el acuariano se levantó de la banca, no estaba en sus planes discutir con él, ¡por todos los cielos era su Milo, su escorpión!, la persona que mas quería en el planeta, por la que si fuera necesario le partiría la cara a todos sus compañeros de curso si le hacían algo, pero claro, ¡Bravo Camus de acuario!, nunca has tenido el valor de decirle algo, ni de demostrarle que te importa lo que pasa por ese corazón que puede ser tan débil.

Aceptémoslo, en estas circunstancias ¡Milo era incluso más valiente que él!

¡Verlo con esa mirada melancólica le partía el alma!

¿Y él que hacia?

¡Se quedaba callado como una rata cobarde!

No quería perder su amistad, sólo quería asustarlo un poco con su "mírame a la cara cuando te hable", pero jamás pensó que eso se le llegaría a salir de control, ni mucho menos creyó que con sus palabras lograría lastimar al escorpión. ¡No podía pretender ser amigo de la persona que le gusta por todos los cielos!

¡Eso simplemente era i-m-p-o-s-i-b-l-e!

-No puedo...pretender ser amigo de la persona que me gusta...Milo-

.

…_**Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer…**_

…_**¡Amémonos a escondidas nena!…**_

…_**Estemos donde nadie este…**_

…_**Hagamos de nuestro amor el secreto más profundo…**_

…_**Aunque lo cante todo el mundo…**_

…_**¡Y qué!..**_

.

No podía, ahora si que no podía levantar la cara, estaba tan asustado.

Avergonzado…

Confundido

No sabía como comportarse ni que decirle, y lo que más quería era gritarle que él también lo quería, pero su garganta no se movía, las palabras no salían; y sus labios no querían modular.

-….- movió un poco su boca, aunque fue en vano, ¡si no tenía habla para corresponderle!

¡Y justo en ese momento le dominaba el pánico!

Camus se acercó hasta él, adentrando una de sus manos tersas por la cabellera del escorpión, el cabello rubio le cayó entre los dedos, enredándose en la piel de éste, mientras lentamente se iba acercando hasta él.

Si fuera un sueño, o sea lo que fuera, al menos era muy bonito y no quería despertar de él.

No aún.

El acuariano llevó sus labios hasta el rostro de él, rozándolos, acercándolos hasta los carnosos labios suyos, el aroma y la textura lo estaban matando.

-Yo…yo te quiero, Milo- pronunció el otro en el momento en que le tomaba el mentón con su otra mano, y le hacia mirar sus carmines ojos.

Cuando aquellos labios se juntaron, él no fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

…Y como le dolió aquello…

.

…_**Nunca lo podrán saber, pongamos mucho cuidado….**_

…_**En lo que hacemos y delante de quien…**_

…_**Es solo cuestión de ver, que yo no hablo como si nada…**_

…_**Que nos escapemos te propondré…**_

.

**-Cuatro de la madrugada, sala del II medio C.-**

Sostuvo la agenda antes de cerrar la puerta del salón, en unas horas más entrarían sus compañeros de clase y él se había dado el lujo de llegar tres horas antes para cumplir su cometido.

Estaba allí; a un lado de la puerta observando el pupitre del acuariano, sin moverse un ápice de su lugar. Se acercó lentamente, y de inmediato volvió a contemplar la agenda, le abrió inspeccionando esta vez cuidadosamente cada hoja; ya que le había sorprendido que Camus no se la pidiera de regreso.

-I M.A- aquel corazón algo deforme terriblemente radiante le hizo explotar por dentro. ¡Todo el tiempo la respuesta había estado con él, en su bolsillo! Sus ojos se cristalizaron y en un movimiento arrancó la hoja con el dibujo hecho por las manos del acuariano.

Se lo guardó en su bolsillo para que acompañara a la fotografía que había osado robar de la agenda.; ya tendría otra oportunidad de decirle a Camus que se lo había sacado. Se acercó, sigiloso hasta el puesto y se sentó en el.

-Se siente bien- las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, y en aquel instante su mirada recayó en la mochila que estaba portando. De ella sacó una especie de caja recubierta con un precioso papel vino adornado con una cinta blanca y una pequeña nota.

No había que ser un genio para saber el por qué. Pero…él no había podido decirle nada al acuariano en este momento, ¡aquello fue lo que le había impulsado a comprar ese regalo!

En ninguna otra ocasión se habría atrevido a regalarle algo, por más que su corazón estuviera gritando que lo hiciera.

Observó el papel, antes de levantarse de la silla y retirarse hasta la manija de la puerta.

Y una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

.

"_No abrir hasta el catorce de febrero"_

_Feliz san Valentín_

_-Te amo-_

.

Le dejó allí, seguro que el otro le encontraría junto a la agenda…

Definitivamente mañana sería un nuevo día.

_**-Fin-

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Masami Kuromada no me pertenecen, este fick surgió para el evento de san valentin Milo/Camus del foro Saint seiya yaoi. Si los personajes quedaron occe, me disculpo, pero es el primer fick de Saint seiya que escribo.

**Notas:**

La canción pertenece al grupo Miranda.

Saludos cordiales, gacias por leer.

* * *

_**"A menudo el sepulcro encierra sin saberlo...**_

_**...Dos corazones en un mismo ataúd"...**_

-Alphonse de Lamartine-


End file.
